1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to differential amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential amplifiers are used in a variety of signal conditioning systems (e.g., pipelined signal converters) to generate residue signals for conversion in successive converter stages to thereby provide digital codes that correspond to analog input signals. The accuracy of the residue signals and, hence, that of the signal conversion, is closely linked to operational parameters (e.g., gain and dynamic range) of the differential amplifiers. Maintaining the quality of these amplifier parameters has become increasingly difficult as modern integrated circuits have had to operate with increasingly-smaller supply voltages. Substantial benefit would thus be provided by amplifier structures that enhance these parameters in an environment of reduced supply voltages.